


oh boo HOO Tony Stark's billionaire life is soooooo hard

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its only supposed to be a press conference, so how does one reporter make Tony question everything he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh boo HOO Tony Stark's billionaire life is soooooo hard

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the person who gave me this title!

"Mr.Stark, Mr.Stark! What about these rumors about you leaving the avengers?" Another reporter asked through the crowd.

He had to smile at the other avengers at that, Widow cocked a smirk at the question, Hawkeye rolling his eyes, Steve just throwing a smile back.

"I can assure you, Iron Man isn't going anywhere." He replies with a confident smile, amazed the press conference is going so well.

He should have known that would be when things fall to pieces.

"Tony! Do you really think you're the right man for this team?" A reporter shouts.

He feels his heart skip for a second, before replying "I'm not sure what you mean by that."

"Well. Mr.Stark, looking at your past behavior, do you really think a spoiled, alcoholic, playboy is really who we should be trusting to defend the world?" The reported replies.

And suddenly he feels his blood run cold. 

He can feel all of his old doubts creep up on him, all of the ones he has worked so hard to bury. Maybe he really is just a spoiled billionaire with a drinking problem and daddy issues.

"Excuse, I'd like to comment on this." He hears suddenly from the other side of the table. If it isn't Steve Rogers, Mr.All-American speaking up for the first time this entire interview.

"I don't know you, but I can tell you that you definitely don't know anything about Tony Stark. This is the man who risked his life to save New York. This is the man who has put himself on the line, time and time again. This is the man who has given up so much to try to keep those he loves safe." Steve pauses and takes a breathe. "And this is the man that I love. So if you feel the need to spread horrible rumors about him, you can direct them to me."

The room is suddenly silent, before it erupts into a hurricane of noise.

"Thank you for the questions, but I believe this is over." He mutters into the microphone before grabbing Steve and dragging him backstage.

"What the hell Rogers?" He mutters, his head spinning in a million directions.

Steve blushes and looks down. "I'm sorry Tony, I just... That guy, he had no right to say those things about you!" He slams his hand against the wall suddenly as his jaw clenches.

"That wasn't what I was talking about!" He shouts before taking a deep breath. "What did you mean when you said you love me?"

Steve just stares at him, looking torn between what he wants to say and what he's scared to. "Just that Tony. I love you. I love you, okay?"

"You... you love me?" He repeats back, his brain slowly coming back online.

"Yes, I... I love you Tony Stark." Steve says, slowly crowding his space. He barely has time to register how close he is before his lips are on his and wow, Steve is kissing him, like really kissing him, this is happening.

And all too soon he pulls away.

"Tony?" Steve asks nervously, taking a step back as he does so.

"Oh shit, yeah, yeah, I love you too!" He says, before crashing back into him. Its all teeth and tongues and heat and he whines when Steve pulls back again.

"You know that everything the reporter said was bullshit right?" He whispers.

He nods silently, trying to quiet the remaining doubt.

"And Tony, I am going to spend everyday proving it to you." Steve whispers again, their foreheads barely touching.

And maybe, maybe he can believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Feel free to leave comments!


End file.
